


I'll See All Of You Again

by Iris_H11



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_H11/pseuds/Iris_H11
Summary: As he promised, Vax'ildan sees each member of his family once more- to help them transition between(OR Each member of Vox Machina's final moments and the one who was there for all of them)
Relationships: Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role), Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia, Scanlan Shorthalt/Pike Trickfoot, Vax'ildan & Vex'ahlia (Critical Role)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	1. Percival de Rolo

He was an old man. He wasn’t sure when he had become an old man but he definitely was one.  


An old man. Dying. He had died before so he pretended that death didn’t scare him. And he could truthfully say, having experienced it, that he had no fear of dying. It was what came after that scared him.  
His children had all come home because they all knew the end was near. He had no idea what to say to them. Percy had never gotten the chance to see his father become an old man. And most of his experience with death had been of the young. So he told them what was true. That he loved them. He was proud of them. And to take care of their mother.  


That was all he could say to them. He knew they would be sad, he couldn’t prevent that if he tried. So he didn’t try. But their sadness would be a natural one. A sadness that was good and ordered and for that he was grateful. And they would have their mother to look after them.  


Vex’ahlia, beautiful as the day he met her, sat by his bed. He looked over to her as she read quietly. She was the strongest entity he had ever encountered- and he had encountered dragons and fiends and gods. She had endured so much and he knew she could take care of herself and the children and Whitestone but he could not help but be worried about her. He knew a part of her heart that she hid so well from everyone else. The part that was sad and scared just a little and desired comfort. He worried that once he was gone no one would know that part of her. She would brush off any appearance of sadness or fear with a flip of her hair and a quick wink and no one would hug her close.  


But Percival De Rolo was a practical man and as clever as he was there was very little he could do at this point to change what was going to come. So he spent his final days with his wife and children around him because that was all he knew how to do.  


On his final day the sun broke through the usual grey sky over Whitestone, perhaps a gift from the Dawnfather. Percival opened his eyes to a growing shadow across from his bed. An old familiar fear crept into his chest as he began to reach out for Vex who sat beside him. But when he looked down at his hand it had not moved. Percy was beginning to panic when a shape began to emerge from the shadow. It was not the amorphous form of the demon Orthax but a man.  


“Lord De Rolo” The man said with a slight bow of his head.  


“Vax?” Percy's panic began to settle into a slow sadness. It was time. He had to leave his wife.  


“You have lived well brother” Percy was now standing though he could see his body still lying in bed. Eyes closed. “It is time to rest” He heard vex say his name. She placed a hand on his body's arm.  


“Percival darling?” He watched her heart break as she began to cry softly.  


“Is she going to be alright?” He turned towards the dark figure in the raven mask, so like the one he had worn so long ago.  


“She will grieve, as she should. But she has her children. And her friends.” The figure paused and turned towards the crying woman, “And I am never far from her.”  


“Vax?” The figure snapped back to Percival and tilted his head.”Do you know? I mean do you know what is going to happen to me?”  


“The entity that you fear has no claim on your soul any longer, Percival. You are going to your family”  


Percy’s eyes widened. He had never even considered that a possibility. To see his brothers and sisters and parents again. It almost made him forget that to see them he was leaving behind the family he had worked so hard to create in their absence. He turned back to watch Vex as Vesper entered the room with Freddy. Upon seeing their mother crying they both understood. They rushed to their mothers side and all three of them held each other.  


“Percival” Percy couldn’t take his eyes off the scene happening before him. The younger three joined the tableau. He wanted so badly to hug them, comfort them.  


“Percival, you cannot stay here”  


“I know”  


“They will be safe”  


“I know” He turned towards his brother-in-law and in-arms and straightening his back and lifting his chin he walked eyes forward into the shadow.


	2. Grog Strongjaw

Grog died in the honor of battle. Just as he wanted it. On his feet, ax in his hands, a beast ahead of him. His one regret was that his buddy Pike and his best pal Scanlan would miss him. Grog had improved his mind and learned his letters and numbers and all sorts of things but he never gave up the fight. He had taken a job with the Slayers Take and they had gone Dragon hunting. A Dragon was a noble foe to fell him, though if he had thought of it he might be embarrassed by all the bragging he had done to the other fighters about how many dragons he and his friends Vox Machina had already killed. But in the heat of the battle it wasn’t really on his rage filled mind. The last thing he saw was a toothy maw of an ancient Blue Dragon filling his vision. And then darkness.

Out of the darkness he saw a figure take shape and move towards him. 

“Alright! Show Yourself ‘fore I remove your head from your shoulders!” He called into the darkness as he gripped his ax tighter. Only, there was nothing in his hands. 

“Huh? What is this!?” he demanded 

The figure still slowly approaching Grog couldn’t feel his rage and he began to look around for a way out. 

“Have no fear old friend” 

“Wut?” 

“You have fought nobly but the fight is over now. You have died with honor. Come, take your victory.” 

“Died? Am I dead?” 

“Yes Old Friend” The figure said, stepping next to Grog. 

“Vax? Is that You?” 

“It is good to see you again.” 

“So I really am dead?” 

“Yes, and now the side awaits you” 

“Is there anything to fight over there?” 

“Your battles are all won” 

“Is there any Ale?” 

From beneath the Raven-beak mask a small smile appeared. “Come, to the victor go the spoils” And they walked side by side through the darkness.


	3. Vex'ahlia de Rolo

It had been hard after Percy died. It is hard to lose half of yourself not once but twice. One could begin to feel like nothing at all. She could feel herself slipping away into a familiar all consuming grief. And if she had not been Lady Vex’ahlia de Rolo, Baroness of the Third House of Whitestone, Mistress of the Grey Hunt, Champion of the Dawnfather, Member of Vox Machina, Wife of the Late Lord Percival de Rolo and mother to 5 beautifully strong children, she may have let herself be swallowed by it. But she was all of those things. And more. 

So she went on. 

She raised her children. She ran her castle. She worked. She visited her friends. She hosted when they visited her. She would often walk around Whitestone remembering. She would stop by the Slayer Cake and stoll past the Sun Tree. She would stop and place her hand on its rough ancient bark and remember all of the flurried moments of traveling though this tree and the horror that hung in its branches when she first set eyes on it and the hours she had mediated by it while preparing for the Grey Hunt. She would say a silent prayer to the Dawnfather and continue on her walk. 

This whole city was filled to the brim with memories. Memories of Vox Machina, Of Wintercrests and Vampires and Tinkerers Festivals and Dragons and drinking and fighting and chasing her young children around the square, and so much more. She would wander around until she came to the statue of Tinket where she would sit and watch the clock tower tick by for a while until she slowly made her way back to Castle Whitestone. 

On one such walk around the city, she found herself drawn to the woods. It had been a long time since she’d truly trekked into the forest. She wandered unthinkingly, letting her feet take her. She knew these woods well enough that wherever she ended up she had no fear of getting lost going home. Unexpectedly she came upon Vax'ildan’s bench. Pike had made it as a sort of grave marker memorial for her brother. Vex liked this bench but it had never been her primary spot of remembrance. She sat down and let herself remember. This was an indulgence that she gave herself on rare occasions. Vax was never far from her mind but if she let herself dwell on that part of her that was gone for too long or too often she knew from experience that she would spiral and get lost at the bottom of an ever flowing well of pain and loss. 

So it was only when she felt strong enough and in enough control that she allowed herself to think on the past. It hurt. It hurt having lived so long without him. She had comforted herself in the first few weeks and months with the idea that it wouldn’t always hurt this bad. It would ease over time. That had been a lie. It never hurt less. She got better at living with the pain and found a way to still function but it never went aways and it never let up. She thought through their entire lives together. Snapshots and tidbits like a montage through her memory. She used to think that the sad moments would hurt more to think about, but that had been a lie too. It was the happy moments that made her heart ache the most. 

She felt that familiar ache as she thought of the time at Greyskull Keep that they had stolen Percy's glasses and hid as he searched around the library for them bumping into every possible thing along the way. But that familiar heart ache turned into an unfamiliar pain in her chest. Suddenly she felt as though she couldn’t breath. Vex doubled over on the bench trying to get air in and stop the sharp pain. 

Then just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. It was certainly curious. Pike and Scanlan were due for a visit soon, she would ask Pike to have a look at her then. As she straightened herself up she noticed a raven perched on the arm of the bench next to her. This wasn’t surprising as there were ravens all over Whitestone. But she began to worry as two more fluttered down and landed 10 feet away from her. Then three more. Then five. 

Vex sat very still trying to figure out what this could mean. She chided herself for coming to the woods with only a dagger, even if that dagger was a Vestige of Divergence. Her careful eyes, not dimmed with age, scanned through the trees until they lighted upon a dark shadow coalescing 20 feet from her. Wishing she had a bow to draw instead she took out the dagger that was always on her and held it out towards the figure emerging from the shadow. 

“Pointing my own dagger at me, are we?” the figure spoke with a deep stilted voice she had only heard once before but would recognize anywhere. The dagger fell from her hands and she ran towards the dark man wreathed in what looked like wisps of smoke.

“Hello Stubby” came the voice again from under a pointed mask. Vex stopped short of the man, suddenly considering what this meant. The masked head lowered and gave a small nod. “Yes, You have understood correctly. I am sorry Vex’ahlia but it is time to leave your home.” 

Vex turned back to the bench where her body sat, eyes closed, a faint smile on her lips, hands clasped in her lap.

“Have no fear, the ravens will make sure they find your physical form and give you a proper burial.” 

“I told you I would find you” She said 

“I was never far from you” 

Vex looked him up and down. She couldn’t determine if he had aged “Is this what your life is now? Greeting people as they die?” 

“My matron gives me many tasks and I do as she requires but there are some passing I have asked She allow me to guide.” 

“You’ve been there for other people? Like who?” Vex isn’t sure why she is breathless. She doesn’t know what kind of answer she is hoping for even as she feels the hope rise in her. 

“I have helped many of our friends find the way from this life to the next. Shaun Gilmore, Allura Vysoren, Taryon, Grog and yes, Sister, I made certain your husband's passing was secure.” That had been it. That had been what she was hoping to hear. She knew that one of Percy’s fears was that he would return to a dark and evil place when he died. But knowing her brother had been there to see him safely to his afterlife gave her unimaginable relief. 

“Vex’ahlia de Rolo, are you ready?”

“No, no wait, I didn’t get to say goodbye. Can’t I just have another day, another hour just to tell them I love them once more.”

“Vex’ahlia”

“But. Will you still be there, When we get to whatever the other side is or do you have to stay in between? Will I be alone again?”

“Vex’ahlia” He took her by the shoulders “It is time. There is no bargaining out of it now”

Vex knit her brow and worried the corner of her lip. “Okay. But you’ll help me though right?” 

He tilted his head towards her and even with the mask on she would know that expression anywhere. It was the one that called her dumb for doubting that he would do anything and everything for her.

“Okay,” She laced her arm through his and held herself tightly to him as he began to lead her into the darkness, “Do not go far from me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it clear I have a Vex'ahlia bias? Her chapter is so much longer!


	4. Scanlan Shorthalt

Scanlan never told anyone but his wife how old he was. His friends guesses about his age ranged wildly as age is rarely shown on a gnome's face and Scanlan in particular was vain about his good looks. Gnomes live a long time, but not forever. 

He was still playing music when he entered his 4th century but he no longer performed in public. He played for his wife and family and for his few friends that were still living. He played jaunty songs about his battles of old. He played sad tunes about friends lost. He played all kinds of music and told all kinds of tales. It was what he knew how to do. Telling stories was his passion and he hoped that when he had woven his last yarn someone would sing songs and tell stories about him. 

Kayley and Pike were with him when he died. He had just laid down his shawm and was sitting by the warm fire in their house in Westruun. Kayley had picked up her fiddle and was improvising a slow sweet song to end their night. He held Pike’s hand and hummed simple harmonies until he slowly closed his eyes. 

Pike’s gentle voice woke him up. His eyes fluttered open to the sound of her whispered prayer to the Everlight. She was asking Her to watch over his soul and keep him safe and a whole bunch of nonsense like that. 

“Pike, what are you talking about?” He asked, turning to her. She didn’t respond but continued her quiet mantra.

“Pike? What’s going on?” He watched confused as Kayleys voice joined his wife’s prayers. 

“Scanlan Shorthalt” 

Scanlan jumped at the sound so different from the hushed murmurs of Pike and Kayley. He turned with a start towards the origin of the voice. At the door of the room was a shimmering dark portal and a dark figure looming just outside of it. The jolt of fear left Scanlans body completely. He had always been quick on the take. A quick smile flashed on the old bard's face.

“Vax’ildan,” he mused, “Come to claim my soul for your dark mistress? Well I regret to inform you that there are some very scary people I met in a tavern in Kymal that have reliably damned my soul to the Hells. So I am afraid you’ll just have to leave me to my fate.” When the man did not respond Scanlan gave a short chuckle “You used to have a sense of humor.” 

“Death does strange things to people” was the reply. 

“Well, I suppose we ought to get this over with. Don’t you have like a big death blade that you're going to use to rip my soul from my body?” 

“Are you ready Scanlan?” Scanlan glanced back at his wife and daughter still quietly whispering to each other. 

“I thought there would be more crying. Yeah, I definitely picture this with more wailing and moaning and rending of garments” 

“They have loved you and they trust in the grace of the Everlight”

“Still a little weeping would’ve been nice.” Scanlan gave a short sigh, “Well, I guess it’s time to leave. But only because I, Burt Reynolds, say it's time to leave”

Side by side the two friends walk away from the light of the fire into what lays beyond. 


	5. Pike Trickfoot

Blessed of the Everlight, Pike Trickfoot, didn’t die as most people do. When her time came she felt the warm glow of the goddess she had served her whole life fill her being. She felt her essence leave her body and form the radiant avatar she had grown to rely on in her youth. It had been a while since she had taken this form and the familiar warm tingle made her feel secure. 

Her form began to move through space in a familiar way but this time she was not in control. Pike felt her consciousness be pushed at increasing speeds through the air. When the speed finally slowed she found herself above the city of Vasselheim. Her avatar form glided slowly over the city and she heard the soft voice of her goddess speaking in her mind. 

“My Pike, this city stands because of the heroic actions of you and your friends. Your bright spirit saved this city and all others from the wrath of the Whispered One. I grant you, my blessed one, the grace to see the fruits of your labors one last time.” Pikes form landed on the steps of the temple she had long ago raised from the ground and over her centuries she had helped shepherd back to prominence. 

“Your tireless and selfless work has brought my worship back to Exandria. My message of redemption has spread from this spot to Tal'dorei and Wildemount and all the lands and peoples of this plane.” She began to hear the singing from inside the temple. Hundreds of strong and clear voices singing a hymn of praise to the Everlight. Pike thought back to when they first discovered this temple and the handful of faithful who she had helped restore it. Pike smiled at the thought as she felt her form begin to be pulled away again. She felt her form whipped over sea and land until it came to rest over a familiar clocktower. 

She heard the voice of Sarenrae come to her mind again, “The home you created for yourself and your family. It has withstood hardships but it flourishes now and will as long as the De Rolo line watches over it.” In an instant Pike watches the face of the clock tell the story of Vox Machina from beginning to end. Percy had designed the tower to tell their story over the course of a year but here in this moment she saw it all. She saw, too, Percy and Vex'ahlia’s descendants, grandchildren and great-grandchildren. All of the De Rolos who had called her Auntie Pike. She saw them working and playing and growing and fighting noble fights just like her dear friends. 

She felt her spirit pushed. Back through the trees and mountains till it came to rest at a small village on a mountainside cliff. Zephra. A druid woman sat tending a garden and humming softly. A pair of antlers sat over her bright red hair. Pike smiled down at her and whispered a silent prayer to her goddess. Once Pike was gone Keyleth would be all that was left of their funny little family. Keyleth looked up, her face not as young as it once was not but nearly old enough to be the nearly half millenia that it was. 

“Pike?” the druid smiled up at her friend. Pike was surprised, she hadn’t thought she would be able to speak to her. 

The divine voice came again, quietly in the back of her mind, “One last goodbye” and she understood that this was her last gift from the Everlight and it was one she was the most grateful for. 

“Hello Kiki.”

“You’ve come to say goodbye, haven’t you?”

“I suppose so. I wish I didn’t have to leave you alone.”

“I’m not alone. I have my people here beside me and,” Keyleth paused as glanced past Pike’s astral projection to the tree that stood on the edge of the cliff. Pike followed her gaze and saw the large black raven in its branches. “And I have all the comforts I need. Don’t worry about me. Go. Take your rest. You have earned it. You were the light in all our lives Pike. You shone through our darkest hours and illuminated our happiest days.”

“I love you Kiki.” was all Pike could manage in response 

“I love you too Pike” 

With those final words in her ears Pike felt her form expand. The light of her body surrounding and encompassing her until she stood in a space that was all bright yellow white light. Pike felt no fear. She knew she was going to be with Sarenrea just as she had always hoped. But in the warm light of Sarenrea’s glow she felt a cold sensation on her back. She turned to see a dark expanse pressed against the lighted space where she stood. Still Pike was not afraid. A tall figure in dark armor stepped assuredly through the darkness to the edge where it met the light. Pike walked to the edge as well to meet him. Neither crossed over to the others side. The man knelt down to be eye level with the slightly glowing gnome. 

“Hello Vax.” Pike said in her soft sweet voice. There was no sadness in it. As far as Pike could tell there was no sadness in her entire essence anymore. 

“Hello Pike.” 

“How have you been, Vax? Has the Raven Queen been treating you well? Cause if she hasn’t she has to answer to me!” The dark figure gave a stilted chuckle from behind a pointed mask. 

“Still always prepared to defend your friends.”

“Well someone has to look after you!”

“I am well Pike and all the better for seeing you. Though unlike our friends, I cannot usher you through this moment of transition.” 

“Why not?”

“Pike Trickfoot, you are the blessed and beloved of the Everlight. She has seen to your transition and my matron has allowed your being to be Hers in its entirety. The Raven Queen has no grasp on your soul. You are a being entirely of light. This dark place is not for you.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I requested, and was graciously granted, the chance to see you as you leave the material plane. An indulgence for what is left of my mortal self.”

“I am glad I got to see you Vax.”

“As I am glad to see you. Now do not let me hold you to this place any longer. Your goddess awaits your company.” The bright warm light began to fill Pikes vision, obscuring the man in front of her. 

“Wait. Before I go, Vax! Thank You.” The light filled Pikes vision and the redemptive light was everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its Pike! Her's had to be different!


	6. Keyleth of the Air Ashari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “All along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years and I will love you for a thousand more”

Keyleth stood on the furthest clif of Zephra next to the twisted cherry tree. The wind gently moved her hair and her faithful companion, a large black raven, sat on her shoulder. She knew her time was coming. She could feel her now centuries old bones creaking like the boughs of the tree they would soon become. 

She smiled gently and closed her eyes. She had lived a long long time and seen and done and loved so much. She turned and looked over her home. It had changed so much since she had first been named Voice of the Tempest, as it should. And now that title belonged to someone else. Some other young Ashari has undergone the Aramente and gone through trials and formed unbreakable bonds and was now watching over her people as she had. Keyleth let out a contented sigh. Her people would be safe. 

As she watched her village a gust of wind buffeted her back and her companion few back towards the cliff 

Keyleths smile widened ever so slightly. 

She turned and saw exactly what she had expected to see. 

A vague shadow over the cliff and a figure of a half-elven man clad in dark leather stepping out. His face soft, uncovered. Her raven resting on his shoulder. 

“Hail to the Tempest” He said with a bow and extended a hand towards her. And invitation to join him. Keyleths smile never wavered. She had waited over a millenium for this moment. 

Slowly she began to walk towards him one hand outstretched ready to grasp his. Each unhurried step felt lighter. She felt the soul becoming untethered from her physical form and by the time she reached him her physical form was gone and all that remained was the spirit of a young red-haired druid girl. 

“Hello my love” He said in a deep whisper.

“Hello again” She smiled at him as he took both of her hands in his. She stood just looking at him and smiling. Finally she had the time to just look at him. 

“Are you ready?” He asked. She took one last look at Zephra, then turned back to her love. 

“Yes”

“Then come. Our family awaits your arrival” 

“Lead the way”

He let go on one of her hands but held tight to the other. He led her into the shifting shadow. Keyleth smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first one I wrote actually. Inspired by A Thousand Years by Christina Perri because I really am *that* lame. I can see this scene so clearly in my head but I don't know if it translated onto the page that well cause it happens in slow motion and with a lot of silence.


End file.
